The Need
by FreshBloodNeeded
Summary: "I didn't know what I wanted. I was young. Everything was new to me. I just knew that I wanted to feel."
1. The Unveiling

I made my way down a path, stealithy, hoping this would lead me to some potiential game. I slowed my breathing, moved with the wind, let my feet tip toe across the leaves and pine needles. Bow in hand, arrow pulled taught against the string, I rolled on. Ever since I had won the Games, hunting was no longer a necessity, due to the large sum of money Victor's receive. But, nonetheless, I needed this. This was the only time I could truly be myself, truly feel free. Truly feel like happiness was a possibility.

When I heard a twig snap, my body whipped around, bow up and aimed. When I saw who was before me I slumped my shoulder's, my bow moving with them.

"Finnick?" I questioned. My eye's didn't even begin to convey my surprise.

"Whoa, someone almost ended my life. Again." He chuckled, letting himself rest against a tree.

"What're you doing out here?" I was genuinely confused.

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to see the skilled huntress in her element." He turned the corner's of his mouth up into a playful smile. If I was any other girl in all on Panem, this might have made my thigh's quiver. Finnick was the victor of the 65th Hunger Games. He was from District 4, and was known for his skilled hands that could wield a trident like an extra limb. He was also my ally in the third Quater Quell. He, along with Peeta, Johanna, and I were plucked from the arena when I sent my arrow splintering through the forcefield. The Rebels had saved us. For whatever reason, negaotions were made with Snow, not wanting another war to befall Panem, and we were free to go. This had ended the uprising's in the districts and ended the Games. For now.

"No, I mean, what're you doing here in 12?" I asked him. Most of the resident's who lived here didn't want to be here. So, why was Finnick trotting about?

"Well, I got bored in District 4, wanted to see my favorite little spit fire." He told me.

"Couldn't you have just, you know, come by my house or something?" I asked him, bewildered by his audicitiy.

"I could have. But then I wouldn't have seen you at work." He noted.

"Well, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't sneak up on me like that. You almost landed yourself an arrow clean through the eye. I almost never miss." I spat at him, brows furrowed and posture erect.

Finnick chuckled at me and shook his head, clearly amused by my comments.

"Relax, Kat. I was just curious is all," He looked me over, lingering too long for my liking. "Though I must say, you do look quite ravishing in this get up. Very warrior meets goddess." He bit his lip, sauntering my way.

I instintively backed away, cocking my head to the side. What was he up to?

"Look, Finnick. How about you just stroll on back into town and make your daily rounds to the women who can afford you." I looked him dead in the eye, my expression never faultering.

"We both know you don't really want that." He had a predatory glint in his sea-green eye's, stalking me. I knew that stare anywhere. I had used it day after day in these woods, zeroing in on my prey.

"How are you in any position to know what it is that I want, Odair?" I let the words roll out of me. How did he know? Peeta and I weren't exactly a "thing" right now. We were for the entertainment of the public, but we had gotten so close to each other that he had earned a spot as my best friend. Gale was still there, too, but I didn't see much of him these days. Ever since he'd gone down to work in the mines, our schedules conflicted, what with him working twelve hours a day now.

"Because, I know the look of longing when I see one. We both know that me coming here wasn't just out of boredom." He purred, making his way to me until he was just inches away from my lips.

"I-I don't know what you me-" I was cut off my Finnick's lip pressing hastily against mine, giving me no time at all to react. My eyes shot open wide and I went to push him away, but it was no use. Finnick was bigger, stronger, and more muscled than me.

He picked me up and pent my body up against a tree, the bark sliding roughly against my clothing, ripping a rather large hole. I managed to tear my mouth from his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" I shoved at him, banging my first against his bare chest. Apparently he'd chosen not to adorn a shirt on this fine day. He chuckled at me and grinded his hips against mine.

"Can't you feel how much I want this?" He cocked his head to the side, his ever growing erection pressed against my clothed thigh. I could definitely feel his arousal there.

"Can't YOU feel how much I don't want this?" I countered, my voice failing me.

"From the looks of your flushed cheeks and the unsteady breathing of yours, I would say you're wanting this rather badly." He pointed out, brushing a defiant strand of hair from my forehead.

"How are you in any position to know what it is that I want, Odair?" These words made a re-apperance as I moved my hands behind his neck, bringing his lips back down to mine. He moaned against my lips as my tongue slid out, trying to earn itself a space inside his mouth. It was granted access and I rolled it against his, tasting him. He tasted of sweet mint. It was amazing and made me long for more. He broke the kiss, a sound of dissaproval bellowing out at me. He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and looked into my Seam gray eyes, asking for silent permission. I nodded and he preceeded, lifting my shirt above my head. He eyed my clothed breast and began to tweak the nipple beneath the fabric, a whimper escaping through my slightly parted lips. He awarded me a grin and moved his hand to slid the offending straps down, allowing my small, yet perky mounds to spring forth. He moved his lips down and hungrily captured my rosebuds within his mouth, flicking his down against them.

"Oh..." I managed to get out, arching my back to allow him greater access. He moved to my other breast and lapped at it, causing my lower regions to flood even more. I was certain I was soaked.

He moved to undo his pants and I followed suit, my shaky fingers unfasting my belt slowly, but surely. Finnick could see my apprehension and put his hand on mine.

"What's the matter?" His face showed a look of genuine concern as he looked at me.

"Its just t-that...I've never done anything other than kissing..." I trailed off, shame causing me to look in any direction put his.

"You mean...you've never..."

"I've never done anything," I fnished his sentence. "No touching, no grind, nothing." I said with an air of embarrassment. I knew by fact that was as experinced as they come. I was sure he'd be turned off now.

"I can understand if you don't wish to go any further." I said, my eye's downcast.

"No no no. We can go further, just no sex. You're innocent for the moment and I don't want to spoil that. I think it's darling, to be rather honest." He said to me as he used a single finger to tilt my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact. I stared into his lovely, sparkling eyes.

"Okay." I nodded and he took my hand. He lead me to a soft patch of moss and laid me down ever so gently. My breath was unsteady as I watch him move himself above me. He moved his hand down to snake my underwear down my thighs until all that was seperating my from him was the chilly air of the woods. The sound's of the woodland creatures were all around us, singing us a sweet melody.

"Just relax, alright?" He looked at me as his fingers moved down to my most sensitive area. I nodded, still unsure and let my head fall back. His fingers moved beneath my folds and circled my nub, causing me to let out a soft moan, my back arching once again. I moved my head up to watch him work me. My hips moved on their own accord and as his eye's met mine, he smiled, amused by what his hands could do to me. After a short while, his his middle finger entered me, causing a loud moan to errupt from within me.

"You weren't kidding about being inexperienced. You're so tight." He said just above a whisper as his finger worked me, curling upward, making a delicious shiver run through my body.

My face was hot and my skin was glistening from a thin layer of sweat. I never imagined how good this could feel. Slowly, another finger entered me, stretching me yet again. My hips moved forward, meeting his fingers, making him fill me more.

"Oh yes, please don't stop." I encouraged him, moving my hands down my body, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched.

I began to feel guilty that he pleasuring just me. I moved my hands down to his and squeezed. Slowing his fingers, he looked up at me questioningly.

"I...I want to make you feel good, too." I told him, biting my lip, unsure of what he'd think. He just smiled and nodded, his fingers sliding out of me.

He sat back and moved forward, staring down at his large, engorged length. I'm not exaggerating when I say that he was huge, and I was rather relieved that he hadn't wanted to enter me on this day. I wasn't so sure I could handle it. I moved my hand to his length and began to stroke slowly, looking up at him for approval. His breath hitched in his breath as he watched me, his face contorted into a serious expression. As I began working him faster, I moved my face down and let my tongue slid out and flick against his tip. This caused his head to fall back and his hand to move to my unnraveling simple braid. I moved my tongue to slid up and down his cock, started from the base and working my way to the tip.

"Oh, Katniss...so good..." He moaned out, his eyes rolling back. I took this as a good sign and moved my lips over his tip, moving down until almost his whole length was encased by my hot mouth. He was large, so I was frightened that I might chock. I moved back and looked up at him.

"What is it?" He questioned, sounding rather irratated by the sudden lack of contact.

"It's just...what if I choke?" I questioned, looking away.

I heard him chuckle and he stroked my cheek.

"Just relax your throat. If you feel you're gonna choke, then just slide back up. I won't be mad." He promised as he looked down at me.

I nodded and slid my mouth back over his cock. I'd never done this before and he tasted quite good. The texture was hard, yet soft Like silk encasing steel. He moaned and pulled at my hair.

"Faster, please." He pleaded with me and I did as I was told. I bobbed up and down, up and down, getting my own little rythm set. This wasn't so bad.

"Katniss, I-I'm, I'm about to..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. Although inexperienced, I was old enough to know what was about to happen. With one final thurst, his seed spilled forth into my mouth and a cry of ecstasy errupted from him.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried, his hips jerking and his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. I swallowed down all I could, a few drops spilling from my mouth, trickling down my chin. With his hips slowing, I slowly moved my mouth from him. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his breath to return to normal. I sat back on my haunch's and waited. Wondering what the final verdict of my performance would be. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me, smiling a crooked smile. He moved forward a wipped a few droplets of his cooling liquid from my chin. I grapped the fingers and licked them clean. Ths caused him to groan and I giggled.

"So..."I waited, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Are you sure that was your first time?" He asked me and I bursted with laughter, making my way into his now opening arms.


	2. Revelations

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed added me to your alerts. This is my first time ever posting a fanfiction and I was a bit nervous to be putting this out here. But, you guy's really pumped me up and I plan to keep the chapter's coming! Read and review. Review's full this tribute's creative juice's!(:

Finnick had spent the rest of yesterday teaching me the ropes. I had never known that a person could have multiple orgasms in a row. My day with Finnick was...interesting...for lack of a better word. I had never felt so alive, so much like a woman. I could really get used to the feelings he awakened within my body. I couldn't for the life of me understand how anyone could get tired of such marvelous acts. We never did have sex that day. I wasn't in the least bit disappointed. As much as I had wanted to feel Finnick inside of me, I just didn't think I was mentally, as well as physically prepared for the repercussions just yet. I mean sure, I liked Finnick, but love, was certainly out of the question. We had bonded during the Quell. I had grown fond of him even. But love was too strong of an emotion. I'm sure I could learn to love him, but it was just to soon to tell.

By the time we were finished, I had decided it best to walk myself home. I didn't want to draw any suspicions from the town dwellers, though I'm positive people were linking his appearance to me. After all, we were both Victor's and Finnick's appearance was quite a rare treat for such a poor district as 12 is. The sad thing was, only few could afford him. That was another thing that struck me. Finnick would give his affections to anyone who could afford him. Though, he had told me money was no longer the matter. It was secrets. Which we had shared plenty of secrets yesterday. I was slightly intimidated by his experience, but I wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with it. I just didn't want to disappoint. And I didn't want to get hurt.

Today, I had woken a little later than usual. I suppose him ravishing me had worn me out. I smiled to myself within my covers, snuggling close as I thought of him. He was a rather perfect specimen. Anyone could see that. He was tall, broad, muscled, bronzed, and had a boyish charm about him that I had never quite seen before. What really surprised me was that, under all that cocky, devilish exterior, he was really very sweet. He hadn't pressured me into what I didn't want. He was patient. He wanted to wait on bmeb. I felt dizzy at this thought. After sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes, the beams of the morning sun had reminded me that it was my birthday. My nineteenth birthday. I actually made it another year. Another year into adulthood. Another year without a premature death. I did have the right amount of scars to prove my chronological age, that was for sure. Most of my scars were acquired from the Games.

I rose and stretched my muscles. I heard a knock on my door and turned my head. Yawning I uttered, "Come in."

Standing in my doorway with a solid, cold expression was Gale Hawthrone, my best friend, my confidant, my "cousin".

"Gale!" I said with enthusiasm, leaping from my bed and throwing myself toward him. It was so nice to see him. I hadn't gotten the privilege ever since he set to work in the mines. Our meetings were a rare treat. Forbidden. As my arms wrapped around him, I felt him shrug slightly, never returning the embrace. I pulled back looking into his matching Seam grey eye's puzzled.

"Gale?" I questioned him. He didn't say anything. He remained immobile, his eyes staring fiercely into mine.

"Finnick?" He questioned, his voice like the bare cold of winter. I felt like a tree caught in the mist, all my leaves stripped from me. Leaving me naked. Cold inside and out.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Finnick? You're with Finnick?" He spat at me, shoving me away, letting an air of distance fill the space where we were once joined. I stumbled back, my legs being supported by the edge of my bed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not with anyone. What made you come to that conclusion?" I guarded, becoming immediately defensive of myself.

"You do know yesterday was Sunday, right?' He looked at me, his arms now folded across his chest.

"Yeah, so?" I replied. Not quite knowing what he was getting at.

"Weren't you the least bit curious as to where I was? Sunday was our day." He relayed to me. A sudden realization hit my like a freight train. I suddenly felt all the air leave me, deflating me like forgotten birthday balloons. My throat had in immovable lump and my palms were clammy.

"What are you saying?" I asked, already knowing the answer in my heart.

"I showed up. Late, albeit it. I was helping my Mom around the house. I saw you with him, Katniss. I saw what he was doing to you, what you were doing to him. The sounds you coaxed out of each other." He spoke, his voice cracking at the very end.

"Gale..." I began, but he wasn't in the mood to hear anything coming from my traitorous lips.

"I didn't realize you were like that, Katniss. I mean, I had stolen kisses, pecks, here and there but..." He trailed off, his eye's becoming acquainted with my bedroom floor. I began to feel a heat rising in me. Anger. Why was this his business?

"So, what, Gale? What is it to you?" I question, tapping my foot. He began to laugh, hysterically. I looked at him quizzically.

"Are you being serious right know, Katniss? You mean to tell me, after all these years..." He began, but I wasn't in the mood to hear anything coming from his accusing lips.

"After all of what Gale?" I was livid now, my body shaking. He looked me over, his eyes full of fury.

"I fucking love you Katniss! Okay? I love you. I'm in love with you. I have always loved you. Since the moment I've laid eyes on you. Why do you think I've never taken up any of the many offers posed to me all this time? Huh? It certainly isn't because I don't have urges. Believe me, I do. But it's because all of those urges have always been directed toward you. You're the only girl I've ever seen with a sexual lens. I've dreamed of being with you, every night for years. To feel your soft skin, to taste every inch of you. It's been pure hell keeping that from you! I've tried to stop loving you. I wish I could. But, it's impossible. I wanted a future with you Katniss." He finally finished, never looking me in the eye's. I was stunned. I was in complete and utter shock. Gale Hawthorne, the talk of the Seam girls, my rock, was in love with me? Short, tiny, make-up bare Katniss? My head was spinning in spirals, not quite letting me catch up to speed. Gale finally broke the silence.

"Here," He said as he pulled a tiny metallic circle from his pants pocket.

"Happy fucking Birthday, Katniss." He spat, throwing the circle at me. I flinched as he turned, darting out of my house. My legs trembled as I bent down, picking up the object. It was a silver ring with a ruby encased with a smaller golden circle. A ring. Gale had gotten me a ring. I sat back onto my bed, exhaling heavily. Slowly, tears began to seep from my eyes. Faster and faster they fell, creating tiny streams down my cheeks, staining my skin, warming my face. My body was racked with sobs. I curled into a ball, holding the ring steady between my thumb and pointer finger, rubbing it. I had really, really screwed things up here. I brought the ring over to my nightstand. I then plopped back down onto my bed, resuming my previous position.

I heard another tiny knock on my cracked door. I sniffled, wiping my messy streaked face with my sleeve. I sat up, clearing my head.

"Come in." I croaked, my voice betraying me. I saw a tiny braided pigtail peek through, followed by curious eyes. Prim.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" She asked me, never quite allowing her full frame to come within my view.

"Come here, little duck." I called to her, opening my arms. Prim made her way slowly to me, holding a tiny white cake, coated in fluffy choclate frosting, small blue flowers decorating its surface. A little fork accompained it. She came and sat by me, the bed dipping barely with her tiny weight.

"Happy Birthday." She said, extending her hands to me, offering up the tiny sweet. I smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. I grabbed the plate, picking up the fork. I dug into the cake, severing a small piece.

"Here, you have the first bite." I said to her, moving the fork toward her lips. She eyed the bite a moment, before cleaning the fork. She gave me a small thumbs up and I giggled.

"Peeta made it for you last night." She relayed to me, feeding me the next bite. I nodded as I chewed, relishing the rick, creamy taste.

"I suppose I'll have to thank the guy." I said, wrapping an arm around my little sister. She wasn't so little now, though. Fifteen years old. She was wise beyond her years. Strong. A healer, much like my mother. That gene had hastily skipped me. Peeta had always told me I had a way about me, though. A healer's touch.

"He worked really hard. Said he'd made two cake's before it. He wanted it to be just perfect for you." She said to me. Prim and I finished the cake, little sighs and 'mmm's' escaping us. Peeta had really out done himself. Once done, I told Prim I needed to shower. She nodded and exited the room, taking the tiny fork and plate with her. I made my way to the bathroom. I had still not gotten used to having running water. Having the choice between hot and cold water, nonetheless. It was a luxury I was extra grateful for. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing. My face was streaked with drying, cooling tears. Prim was sweet for not mentioning how haggard my appearance was shaping up to be. I undid my messy, fraid braid, smoothing out the tangles before turning on the water, immersing myself within the spray.

Once cleaned and tidied, I made my way back into my room. I padded my way across the soft, beige carpeting of my floor, getting to the big, dark oak armoire in my room. I opened it and pulled out a pair of dark brown drawstring pants and a white short sleeved tunic. I found some simple undergarments and began dressing. When I was all adjusted, I sat down to my vanity. This piece was insisted on by Prim, who had a matching one in her room. We had surely been upgraded here in the Victor's Village. I picked up my brush and combed out my tangles, my hair cooperating and laying flat. I then braided my long hair down my back. I stood, grabbing the ring from my nightstand and dropping it in my pocket. I found my favorite worn boots next to my door. I slipped my feet inside, tucking my pants within them. I made my way out of the house, right across the lawn to Peeta's home.

When I made it, I knocked, waiting patiently. Peeta made it to the door a few moments after, his cheeks smeared in flour. He smiled at me and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Happy Birthday!" He bellowed, pulling me into a warm embrace. I returned it and pulled back, smiling to him.

"Thank you. Oh, and double thank you for the cake. It was delicious." I told him, patting his back.

"My pleasure, birthday girl," He assured me. "Come on in. I've got something for you." He said, opening his front door to allow me full access. More surprises? I wasn't quite sure I was worthy. Sure, my birthday was always celebrated. But, I'd never had anything like this. No real appraisal. No real gifts. This was very different and I didn't know how to act.

I walked inside, the aroma of fresh bread filling my nostrils. My mouth was watering as he sat me down on his couch.

"Close your eyes." He ordered me. I obeyed him and closed my eyes, covering them as well as an extra precaution, showing him I meant business. I heard muffled footsteps as he left. When he returned I felt his presence.

"Open!" He exclaimed. When my eyes fluttered open and adjusted, before me I saw a small canvas adorned with a painting of me. In the woods. I was standing by a tree, a bow in hand, my arrow steaded on the string. My braid was across my shoulder and my cheeks were rosy, eyes narrowed. I smiled and tears began to well up in my eyes. Suck it up, I told myself.

"Oh, Peeta. It's wonderful." I told him, standing from the couch and hugging him.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He whispered against my hair, sending small chills down my neck. When I pulled away, he was looking at me, his eyes ful of intent. He inched his lips toward mine and I turned my head slightly to the side, his kiss landing on my cheek. He looked at me, puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just had a rough morning. Gale was..." I started, but waved my hand in dismissal.

"Come on, you can tell me." He told me, squeezing my hand. I looked at him, sighing before deciding on telling him a rather altered version.

"Gale just saw me out and about with Finnick, and he was jealous. He even admitted that he was in love me." I spoke, my voice squeaking. Peeta looked at me, his lips pulling into an odd expression. A mixture of surprise and sympathy.

"And how do you feel about him?" Peeta asked me calmly, sitting down. He patted to the cushion beside him and I followed suit, plopping down in an exaggerated fashion.

"I-I don't know, to be honest. He's Gale. My Gale. I've never really thought of him in that way. I never thought I could think of him in that way. It didn't feel allowed. I mean, we were both always so preoccupied with keeping our families alive, their bellies full. It would have distracted us probably, it would've interfered. I guess I just pushed the thought down immediately, not giving myself time to even think about it. To sum it up, instead of droning on, I just didn't have the time." I said, feeling relieved to have someone else to talk about it with. Peeta had an unexpected look on his face. One of disappointment.

"Oh, and he gave me this." I pulled the ring from my pocket, the ring shining in the dim light. Peeta looked at the object curiously.

"Wow, it's really nice," He stated, staring into the ruby. "What do you think it means?" He asked.

"I don't know, " I admitted. "Maybe he wanted to propel us forward finally?" I said, still in a bit of a shock.

"Do you want to propel forward?" He asked me. I sat and thought for a moment, never having asked myself that question.

"How can I know?" 


	3. Shedding Light

As I trotted across the lawn from Peeta's home to my own, I left resolving absolutely none of the conflict going on within me. I just kept replaying the earlier events with Gale. He loved me. Always? I, for the life of me, could not wrap my shaken brain around it. I just couldn't seem to process the fact that Gale had actually found me, Katniss Everdeen, attractive. I know I'm not horriblygrotesque or a shunned town monster locked away in the dungeons, but, in my mind's eye, I was painfully average. As for Gale? I mean, it's not Iike I hadn't noticed that Gale was a handsome young gentleman. There was no doubt about that one. He had gorgeous olive skin, a strong jawline, honest, breath taking eyes. He was tall, but not lanky. He had just the right amount of muscle and build that was the proof of his endless days in the forbidden woods we called a sanctuary. We had always shared each other's most intimate of secrets and feelings. He knew my inner working's more than I did myself sometimes. What the machine called my heart needed to run.

I had never thought of Gale and I together though, more than we were now. Just the idea of it seemed tiring and foreign. It felt taboo and un-allowed. But now, that I actually allowed myself to let the thought seep in, It made sense. We had known each other for years now. We trusted each other with all that we had. We loved each other. I had always known I loved him, as my friend, like an extension of my family. To me, he was my family. Most of the time more than my own mother was. He'd never abandon me when things became too much, too hard to process. But, a romantic love? I didn't even know what it meant to love someone in that way. I was scared I'd never know how. I had only just yesterday had my first sexual experience. It was fantastic. It was strange. But it mostly just left me more curious than ever. Could I let myself feel that way with Gale though? Thinking about it made me blush and a wave of embarrassment overtook me. Gale had never seen my body in all its bare nature. No one had, until Finnick. Before the Games, Gale and I were practically inseparable. We were like a single entity. Our families had always assumed we'd end up married with a humble home overflowing with love and offspring. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Gale knew my stance on bringing children into this cruel existence.

I finally made my way to my front door. It wasn't as welcoming as I thought it'd be. As I twisted the knob, I heard laughter and a familiar voice. I pushed the door all the way open, and in my living room was my mother, Prim, and Finnick. Finnick?

"Katniss! I was just telling your lovely mother and sister how close together we've grown!" He exclaimed, making his way over to me. I looked at him, puzzled, and he winked at me, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the living room couch.

"You never told us about this charming young man." My mother swooned, quite obviously taken with him.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, must've slipped my mind. " I mumbled. I had no idea what in the world was going on.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll be making our way to her room for a birthday discussion." He explained, tugging lightly on my hand. As we walked toward my room, my mother called.

"Leave your door open, Kat!"

"I'm of legal age to consent to whatever it is that I want!" I called back, shaking my head as Finnick chuckled.

Once in my room I sighed, looking up into Finnick's face.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him, setting Peeta's painting beside my vanity. I sat on my bed, slipping my boot's off one at a time.

"I just thought it'd be nice to meet your family. If I'm to be courting you." He pointed at me, sitting down beside me.

Courting me? When exactly did this commence?

"Wait, what? I didn't think you wanted to actually make this...situation of ours official. You're Finnick, after all." My voice was riddled with confusion.

"Well, yeah. I just thought that after yesterday, that was clear. Maybe I'm not this version of Finnick you think you so clearly know." He said, placing his hand over top of mine. That's when I noticed that I had subconsciously slid Gale's ring on my finger while examining it with Peeta. Shit.

Finnick noticed the cool feel of the material, and removed his hand, looking down. His expression was grim.

"What is this?" He pointed to the offending ring.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Gale came by earlier and gave it to me as a birthday present. He...uhm...saw us yesterday..." I just barely got the last words out before I heard a chuckle emanating from his chest.

"Oh, I know. I thought you did too? I thought his presence was rather obvious. What with your bionic ear the Capitol rebuilt." He caressed my ear ever so lightly.

"What? You knew? How could you continue?" My anger had made such a wonderful reappearance.

"I thought you knew! I thought this was our way of showing him that your interest was solely invested in me!" He yelled, bolting from my bed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't know if my interest's are invested solely in you! Until today, I had no idea that Gale was even in love with me! Now I have absolutely no idea how I feel about anything anymore." I admitted, my head falling into my hands. This was really all too much in the span of a few days.

"Gale finally admitted it? Katniss, from what I've come to know, which isn't much, this has been quite obvious for a long time. At least, that's what your mother had mentioned." He said to me. Just how long had they been getting to know each other? Was I the only one who didn't know Gale's true feelings? Question after question fought for the attention of my brain. I puffed up my cheeks with air and released slowly, trying to cool my head.

"Hey, hey." He cooed, taking his previous position beside me. He tilted my chin upward so that our eye's were aligned with one another.

"You don't have to know anything right now. It is your birthday. You get one free pass." With that, a silver bracelet was pulled from his pocket. More jewelry? I didn't think I deserved this much. Or anything really, for that matter. Hanging from the bracelet was a charm in the shape of a trident, it's neighboring charm was that of a bow with a single arrow against it's string. It was spectacular.

"I-I can't accept this." I told him, pushing his hand gently away.

"You can, and you will." He said, opening my hand and dumping the bracelet within my now sweating palms. I sighed and laid down, clutching the bracelet tightly.

"Here." He said, grabbing my free hand and pulling me back up. He un-knitted the tight web of my fingers and grabbed the bracelet. He draped the bracelet around my wrist, connecting it with the single, simple clasp.

There. Perfect." He smiled at me, his thumb brushing my cheeks lightly. I couldn't help but smile back, my face flushing.

"Happy Birthday, Katniss." Then his lips were on mine, claiming them hungrily. I returned the kiss, heated with passion.

His hand made it's way behind my neck, stroking me ever so lightly. Could I continue doing this? My conscience got the better of me. and reluctantly, I pulled away. Finnick's eye's conveyed an emotion I had never seen play on him before. Pain.

"Look, I'm sorry. Right now just isn't a good time for this. My whole life's been flipped and I'm not sure which direction will lead me home." I said, looking away. I felt Finnick scoot from beside me, his body heat dissipating.

"I get it. When you figure out that your home's been with you all along, find me." And with that, he was gone.

These past few day's had provided way too much emotional turmoil for my liking. I just needed time to myself. I rose and pulled every inch of clothing, aside from my undergarments, off, tossing them away and letting them land wherever they saw fit. I slid the covers back and hopped under, my head hitting the pillow. It felt so good to just be able to lie here, undisturbed. I heard the confused voice's of my mother and Prim as Finnick explained to them I wasn't feeling well. They exchanged their goodbyes and the door slammed. I closed my eyes, my hand moving to stroke the bracelet adorning my newly decorated, weighed down wrist. What did I want? What did I need? My mind began making a list. There was Peeta. The sweet son of a Baker, who always had the perfect string of words for any situation. Then there was Gale. My rock, my best friend, my brother. I could tell him anything and everything, and he never once judged me. No matter how dark the things leaving my lips were. He loved me unconditionally, which was more than I could say for others, aside from my mother and Prim, on my part. Lastly, Finnick. He was without a doubt sculpted by the hands of Gods. Strong, poised, charming. Everything a girl could want. But did this girl? I didn't know. I didn't think I ever would. Finnick of course had never admitted his love to me, like his previous contenders. I sensed that wasn't quite his thing and that we hadn't known each other long enough. They say tragedy's bring people closer, but I don't think in that way. At least not in our case, anyway. I wasn't so sure now that I wanted to give Finnick my flower. I mean, I had saved it for nineteen years, why teeter at the end? He did give me my first eye opening, body tingling experiences, yes, but I didn't feel my heart flutter for him. I was wildly attracted to him, that was for sure. His touches, his breath, his voice, his body. The whole combination, or these endearments separately, did wonders to me. I heard a soft knock, followed by the subtle sound of my door cracking open. My mother crept in, as silently as possible. She laid a thin blanket on top of the one currently sheltering my body and then kissed the side of my temple before retreating in the manner in which she came. My last thought before I was dead to the world was of me, hand in hand with each male, making our way to a bright, warm, light. It was kind, un-accusing. It let me know that everything was going to be okay.

When I awoke, the moon was streaming through my curtains. The light bounced off my bed, my walls. This let me know I hadn't slept for too long. I felt eyes on me and a weight near my feet. I sat up, eye's opened and adjusting to my surrounding's. I saw a tall, shadowy figure with those unmistakable gray eyes that mirrored my own. They burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Gale?" I called, my voice groggy, laced in sleep. He didn't say anything. He just stared. Eyes burrowing into mine.

Gale?" Again I called, this time with urgency. He crawled toward me, eye's never leaving mine as he made his way beside me. His hand moved to rest on my hip.

The gooseflesh on my arms caught my attention for a split second, my eyes turning to find the source of the breeze. My window was cracked, the breeze from the Earth blowing my sheer curtain ever so slightly, thus revealing Gale's entry point.

"Hey, Catnip." His voice was small, defeated. I smiled the smallest of smile's at the familiar nickname. I moved my hand to rest with this.

"You do know you don't have to sneak in here like you used to back in the Seam when we were kids? We're all grown ups here." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He countered, a smile appearing on my lips.

"Do you still hate me? I can understand if you do." I said, my face a canvas of emotions. His expression grew serious. His hand squeezed mine gently.

"You know that I could never hate you." He said.

"Yeah, but..." I started, loosing my flash of courage shortly after.

"I was hurt, of course. But, I'll heal. They say that's what time's for, right? Besides, there's no way you could've known. I didn't tell you soon enough, and for that, I hate myself." His voice grew hard with hatred.

"Gale, don't. This is not your fault. I'm just confused is all. I'm not with him, you know." I promised him. This roused a smile from him.

"Well, good. I see I haven't striked out yet then." He nodded curtly.

"I'd never count you out." I responded.

His eyes found their way to my hand and he smiled.

"I see my taste wasn't too bad? I'm not so good with these sparkly things." He admitted. I chuckled, my thumb rubbing over his callused knuckles.

"You did perfect." I said as my hand reached to pull the covers tightly around my body. Surrounding myself in a warming cocoon.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, the hope in his voice matching that of his eyes. That's when I remembered how clad I was beneath this blanket.

"Close your eyes." I said. He looked at me, but he didn't protest. He snapped his eyes shut tightly and I made my way from my bed. I went to my armourer, pulling out a long, flowing gown. This wasn't my usual attire, but I needed something long and unappealing. I slipped it over my body, turning to look at him. His eye's were on me, studying every curve.

"Gale, you peaked!" I scolded him, narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized, moving his hands up in front of him. I made my way back to my bed, crawling under the covers.

"You may enter." I said to him. He nodded and pulled the covers up giddily, sliding under the fortress of blankets and making his way through the barrier to rest beside me.

"You know, you didn't have to change. I surely wouldn't have minded." He noted, his lips displaying a sly smile.

"Well, I wanted to create some mystery." I retorted. He smiled and inched closer, pressing our bodies flush against each other. I felt my breathing hitch and the slightest of gasps escaped me. His hand moved back to my waist, outlining every curve. My hips no longer held sharp, cruel angles. They were full and plumped up right where my narrow waist ended. I was slowly blossoming into the woman I was meant to become. His touches were gentle and small. Calm. They didn't demand anything of me and I was grateful. I didn't feel that I was able to meet any demands at this present moment.

"You have no idea the power you posses." His voice was just above a whisper. What power? I wondered. At this moment I felt weak and small. Undeserving of his affections. I didn't pretend to know what he meant, I just smiled at him and moved my hand to press against his chest. For a while we just laid there, making small talk. Never mentioned Finnick or our blowout. When his eyes finally shut, I moved my hand from him, slowly and gently. I moved a hand to my wrist, my fingers working nimbly and quickly to unclasp the bracelet. I moved over the edge of the bed, concealing the item underneath it where I was sure he'd never find it. I was so surprised that he was never made aware of it's shiny presence. Or maybe he just didn't feel like creating the energy needed to discuss it. I moved back up and grabbed his hand. I wonder what my mother and Prim were thinking of all this recent male company. It certainly wasn't my normal amount. Gale, he was once a regular. His presence was to be expected, though not as often as usual. But Finnick? It was like a parade rolling through 12. I laid the lightest of kisses over his knuckles and palms.

"I'm starting to see what the fuss is all about." I smiled, my eyes closing, hoping to join Gale in the land of sleep. 


	4. Here We Are

Paste

The sunlight played against my closed eyelids like dancers on a stage, taunting me. I felt a hand tighten around my waist. I let my eyes flutter open to the view of a sleeping, peaceful Gale. I let a lazy smile cross my features. I moved my head closer and placed a kiss onto his forehead. Gale grunted and pulled me closer to him. I blushed, feeling his appreciation through his pants.

"Good morning, Gale," I whispered, my hand moving up to play with his hair.

When Gale's eyes opened, he grinned, grabbing ahold of my hand in mid stroke. He brought my hand to his lips, placing soft, petal like kisses across my knuckles.

"Good morning to you, gorgeous," his breath fluttered against my skin. What was with his sudden confidence?

Gale pushed me onto my back, climbing on top of me.

"Gale, what are you doing?!" I screamed, my hands moving to push at him.

"Katniss, just shh, okay? Trust me," he looked at me before his lips descended upon mine.

I melted into the kiss, my tongue sliding out to enter into his passage. Gale released a tiny groan, allowing my tongue to meld to his. Gale was skilled when it came to his kisses. Our kiss went from slow and rhythmic to frantic and pleading. We needed to taste more of each other.

Gale broke the kiss to my protest, snaking his way down my body. I watched him as he slid my gown above my waist. I immediately felt self-conscious.

"Gale, I don't know about this. I mean, you're my best friend…" I trailed off, closing my eyes.

I heard Gale sigh as I felt his head rest on my stomach.

"Doesn't that mean you should be even surer? I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that," he said calmly, his fingers rubbing soft circles against my thighs.

"I don't doubt you at all. It's just…what if we end up making a mistake? I could never live with myself if our relationship were to be ruined. I love you too much," I immediately regretted the last words to come out of my mouth.

I felt Gale grin against the delicate skin of my flat stomach.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me," Gale's words caressed my skin, causing chills to run throughout my whole body.

I let my hand run down my body, resting in Gale's soft, dark hair. Gale's fingers slid under the elastic of my underwear, causing me to tense.

"It feels like you don't want me to stop," I heard him say; letting me know he could feel the ridiculous amount of lubrication my body had produced.

I fiercely blushed at his words, using my other hand to cover my face. Gale chuckled.

"Hey now, don't hide. That's beautiful," He spoke softly, his fingers rubbing everywhere under my panties except for the main character.

I complied and removed my hand, my eyes coming into view with Gale's. He smiled at me before allowing his middle finger to enter into me.

"Oh…" I moaned, biting down softly on my lip. I heard Gale moan at my admittance.

"You feel so…warm," He whispered, letting his cheek rest against my thigh as he added in a second finger.

I squirmed, my feet unsure of how to settle.

Gale continued to pump in and out of me, slowly at first.

"Faster, please," I urged him, my fingers tugging at his hair. He complied and sped up his workings, causing me to dig my toes into my sheets.

Then, just as I thought I was going to explode, I felt Gale's warm tongue sliding against my nub.

"Yes!" I cried out, my eyes widening. I'd never felt anything like this before in my entire nineteen years of existence. It was unearthly.

"Do you like this?" He asked, his breathing becoming noticeably more labored.

"Yes, I've never felt anything so amazing," I admitted, my hips beginning to move up on their own accord, begging for closer contact.

Gale removed his fingers, only to replace them with his probing tongue. I made a sound akin to a squeal, earning a rumble from within Gale's chest. I wanted so badly to feel him within me, but I knew that it was too soon. Even this felt a little rushed considering Gale had just declared his love for me.

Gale's tongue moved in circles all around me. It went from my nub, to my entrance, then to the sides of my folds. He made damn sure not to miss a single inch of my flesh. To say I was grateful was a gross understatement. Words couldn't describe how good this felt.

"I'm, I'm so close…" I moaned, my words barely a coherent string of thoughts.

Gale's tongue picked up speed, allowing his fingers to join in on my pleasure party.

I felt my walls tighten around his fingers as my hips jutted forward in a jerky motion, my climax making itself known.

"Fuck, Gale!" I cried out, my legs tightening around his head.

I heard Gale moan as he lapped up all that I had to offer, letting my ride out my orgasm against him.

When I finally came down, my legs relaxed, allowing Gale to kiss his way up my stomach. Once he reached my face, he smiled, pecking me all along my jawline.

"You taste incredible," he stated, rolling onto his side to look at me. I blushed and giggled.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me," I said, rolling onto my side to mimic his position.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd get so lucky," he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. I rearranged myself so that my head could rest comfortably on his chest.

"We should've done that way sooner. It was amazing," I said, earning a chuckle from Gale.

"I just can't believe that was my first time performing," he shifted uncomfortably from his confession.

"Really? Wow. I feel just about as special as a girl can," I said as I laid soft kisses across his chest.

Gale moved his hand to fiddle with the ring he had given me, twisting it around my finger.

"I'd thought about giving you this for a while. I bought it a few years back; I just wasn't sure when to give it to you. What with the Games and the Quell getting in the way," he said, shocking me completely.

"You've had it since before the Games?" My voice betrayed my smoothness.

"Yeah, I planned on giving it to you during our last visit after you volunteered, but I didn't want to add any extra stress. Besides, we didn't have enough time for me to properly explain to you why I was giving it you, since the Peacekeepers rushed me out," He said, his eyes never leaving the glinting of the ring.

"Well, why didn't you give it to me once I got back?" I wondered.

"When you got back, I thought you were with Peeta. I watched the Games, I saw what took place. I didn't want to give it to you just to be turned down. I didn't think I could handle the rejection.

I sat there in stunned silence for a while, unaware of what to say to him. I couldn't believe that he had pondered telling me how he felt for this long. It must've been hard on him. Finally, a nagging thought of mine got the better of me and I had to ask him.

"Gale, out of all of the girls in District 12, why me? You could have your pick of any of them," I said, letting my eyes wander anywhere but to his.

Gale sat up abruptly, looking down at me with more seriousness than I'd ever seen his features hold before.

"You shouldn't even have to ask. You're smart, kind, funny, tough, brave, caring. Not to mention you can wield a bow like a badass. Katniss, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you in the woods. When I saw you, it was like nothing else existed and I didn't want it to. Your eyes were so full of wonder as you stared at my snares. I knew right then and there that I'd want you around me always. I can't explain it to you. You were just perfect," Gale's eyes searched my face.

I felt myself on the verge of sobbing right then and there, but I held back.

"I can't believe I never knew. I can't believe that you saved yourself for me after all this time," I said, astonished that I meant this much to Gale.

"It didn't make sense for me to give myself to just any girl. No one could ever compare to you in my eyes. There's only one girl for me, and there's only ever been one girl for me. You," his hand tilted my chin up to look into his eyes.

I smiled weakly before he pressed his lips to mine. This was the softest kiss I'd ever gotten, yet it held so much pent up passion. It was perfect. When he pulled away, his eyes were full of questions.

"What?" I asked him, becoming more and more nervous as I stared into his eyes.

"I know it's probably not my place to ask you, but…" he trailed off, his mouth still agape with wonder.

"What?" My voice became more urgent.

"It's just that, after the Games, when you and Peeta returned home, you guys spent a lot of time together," he began, his voice drifting.

"Yes. Go on," I urged him, needing to know what he was going to ask me.

"Did you and Peeta ever, you know…have…sex?" He bit his lip, his eyes closing as though he expected me to admit to having countless, passionate encounters with Peeta.

It was now my turn to sit up.

"Gale! Of course not! How could you even think such I thing?" I was fuming now.

"I don't know! It's just that you guys spent so much time together. You two were practically inseparable." He crossed his arms over his chest, becoming defensive.

"Yes, and I like I've told you before, it was for the camera's. I put the Gamemaker's and Snow in their places and I had to own up to it. It was either that or everyone I ever loved was to be punished," I sounded exasperated at this point.

Gale said nothing; he just nodded, like he was settling an inner debate.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just had to know if you were still a virgin. As much as that's not my business," His eyes dared not meet mine yet.

"Yes, Gale, I am. Peeta and I are just really good friends. We bonded over the Games and the Quell. He was there for me when I needed it most. You've been there for me too; you just couldn't be during that time. I know you would've been if you could have," I related to him honestly. There were so many times when I wanted nothing more than to crawl into Gale's arms after each cannon shot rung in my ears.

Gale sighed and pulled my body flush against his, his lips leaving soft kisses atop of my head. I closed my eyes, loving that we were able to just lay here like this.

We laid there in silence for a while, for so long that I had assumed Gale had fallen back asleep. That was until he finally spoke, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Hey, Katnip?"

"Yeah?" I smiled at the familiar use of my nickname.

"I love you," He said, his voice close to breaking.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over on my cheeks. Could I say it back? What did it mean if I did? Was that it? A million questions ran through my mind at that moment, almost driving me to the brink of insanity. Instead, I cleared my throat, allowing my body to relax against him.

"Gale, I love you. I really do," I admitted as Gale rolled me over, his body hovering over mine.

"It only took eight years, but I finally won," He chuckled, crashing his lips to mine.

I could only hope that things went on smoothly, for I had all but forgotten about a certain bronzed visitor galavanting around District 12.

your document here...


End file.
